Snow and Airports
by Seosh
Summary: It was just a friendly gesture... Or was it? Tiva! *Now Complete!*
1. Part I

**Snow and Airports**

Disclaimer: *puppy dog eyes at CBS executives*… sorry guys… it's still a no.

Summary: Just a friendly gesture…. Or was it?

.::.

"_There's a laugh in my eyes  
There's a waltz in my walk  
And it's been such a long time  
Since there was hope in my talk  
If you never knew  
What it is that's new.. it's you"_

_-"It's You" by Westlife (Verse 1)_

.::.  
Part I.

Most people in their right minds would've stay home and cooped themselves up with a cup of hot cocoa flicking through Christmas programs. But not Tony DiNozzo, though only a few hours ago he would've been considered as those many people in their right minds. Now he was stuck in traffic through a terrible snow blizzard and it wasn't getting any easier to look out for pedestrians and cars on the street.

"You just _had_ to leave on such a sunny fine day," he mocked himself as he banged the steering wheel. But then as he thought back to the reason as to why he was on the road in the first place it made him feel that it was all worth it. _She_ was worth it.

Ziva was finally returning home from her short holiday with Mr. South Beach. Although he kept denying it to himself and everyone else, he really was jealous. He was not glad at all that another guy was putting that smile on her face and making her laugh like that. And after much consideration he convinced himself that out of pure partnership he'd pull a friendly gesture just to make her smile. Hopefully.

When he'd arrived at the airport's arrival terminal it was jam packed full with people of all ages, sizes and races. His eyes wandered around until he found an empty spot near the rails at the front. He felt like an idiot after only waiting for twenty minutes, incredulous amounts of people had come and gone already and he was still there waiting for someone he wasn't even guaranteed would arrive today. Maybe he should've made a call at least to check her flight number or the time of her arrival.

His toes were beginning to grow numb from the cold biting wind that made an entrance every time the electronic sliding doors opened. And that was very often, he wondered if it wasn't even necessary since it was open literally all the time. He was taken aback when a girl who looked to be in her mid twenties jumped up at the guy that stood next to him. He was utterly disgusted as they reunited with a kiss that made many around them uncomfortable and to turn a cheek.

He'd settled into the routine of examining the people who exited those doors that Ziva should've been walking through any time now. It was actually quite sad as he watched people reunite. There was an elderly couple who had the biggest of smiles on their faces when they saw two children run towards them followed by their respectful parents. They shared hugs and kisses before they left the airport. He sighed, another family that would spend a merry Christmas together.

"Sorry," a man that looked about McGee's age but definitely had gotten much better genes propped up next to him, being pushed aside by another crazy in love girl jumping into the crowd.

"Hi, I'm James," the guy stuck his hand out for a greeting.

"Tony," he accepted it, and his eyes immediately returned to the arrival hall, still searching for Ziva.

"Who you waitin' for?" James' tone of voice was tinged with a slight Texan accent as he leaned against the railing next to Tony.

"Ahh, just a friend," he answered uncertainly. At that moment he really considered just turning around and leaving because it would be hell embarrassing if Ziva doesn't show up.

"Must be one hell of a friend." Tony glanced at him.

"What would make you think that?"

"Well, it's snowing like crazy out and I'd definitely not want to wait in traffic for possible hours just to pick up a friend," he said a-matter-of-a-factly then laughed it off awkwardly.

"Then what are you doing here?" and his mind couldn't help it but damn, Ziva was definitely one hell of a friend, and at times he wonders if the definition of them was actually friendship.

"My girl's visitin', she's the only one that I'll ever cross through that chaos for," he pointed his thumb towards the storm that was getting worse outside. Tony couldn't help but agree. He wouldn't have done this for McGee, Ducky or Gibbs. But Abby was another matter, he'd probably be reluctant but she'd beg him until he'd agree. Maybe a better way to put it was that he'd never willingly do this for the others.

He felt sort of proud for James; he looked like the star quarterback with chiseled looks that could get any girl he wanted. But he hadn't abused that, hadn't abused it like Tony had.

"There she is," and he flashed that smile that only one who was in love could, one that was filled with compassion and endearment, "Good luck man!". And with that James and his girl that he-would-do-anything-for left, another pair that would have a merry Christmas together.

It had been well over two hours that he waited for her and he really felt like leaving right then and there. Out of this horrible cold and into the warm comforts of his home. The little voice in his head had taken sides with the red devil upon his shoulder and was doing everything to get him to back out of this. After much thought and reasoning he made a deal with himself, he'd wait another thirty minutes before he would call it quits.

Some might question how he could spot Ziva out of the massive crowd and the only answer he could come up with was that Ziva was different. She had a glow that you couldn't miss, she was unique in every way possible, and for some reason he just felt like they had this bond where he could just tell, just know.

As it closed on his deadline of thirty minutes a boy that couldn't look more than five years old ran into his leg and clung onto him like he had done so for all his life.

"Mark, no!" the woman who he assumed was the mother of the little tyke approached him, "I'm so sorry."

"No problems," he untangled himself from the kid and returned him to his mother. She thanked him and he watched her as she walked away and met up with a man who looked as if he was old enough to be her father, but he really doubted that when they kissed and it wasn't one a father and daughter would've share.

A quick glance of his watch informed him time was up and that he should be leaving as promised. He hadn't made it three steps before someone behind him called his name.

"Tony?" He froze, not knowing what to do. He'd waited all day for this moment and now he hadn't a clue what to say.

"Tony?" a hand came to his shoulder and turned him around, "what are you doing here?"

"I don't quite know actually," his eyes darted around the room looking for an escape route.

"How long have you been waiting here?" Her voice sounded soft in the roaring hall.

"Quite awhile," he tried to laugh it off but it just turned out awkward and painful.

"You could have just asked me," her face had that cute look she wore very rarely. She lifted her luggage and handed it to him, and his eyes must've reacted with surprise for it to have coaxed the next response from her, "you are here to pick me up, right?"

"Of course! Who else would I come to pick up?" he grabbed the luggage from her and was astonished by how heavy it really was, "what do you have in here? It weighs a ton!"

"What Tony? Can't handle a little baggage?" her face leaned in just a little like she always did and he challenged her for a moment as he held onto her gaze. He chuckled as she broke out into a full grin.

"Alright, let's go," he turned and led her towards the door which now revealed a storm that had calmed down drastically but had left a horrendous amount of snow that camouflaged the trees with complete white, "We better hurry before it starts again."

He hadn't noticed until they were about to reach his car that his hand had slipped comfortably into hers, both fitting into each other like it was designed to. But the most shocking part of it all was that she hadn't minded or flinched at his contact. Either that or she hadn't noticed, and that just couldn't be possible could it?

She was a ninja after all…

.::.

A/N: If I get a good enough response I'll write the next two parts, if not I'll just leave it as a one shot. Thanks! Review on your way out!


	2. Part II

**Part II**

.::.

"_Cause when your hands are in mine,  
you set a fire that everyone can see,  
And it's burning away,  
Every bad memory,  
To tell you the truth,  
If it's something new... baby it's you"  
__**-It's You by Westlife (Verse 2)**_

.::.

It started out awkward as he reversed and exited the parking lot, her attention not quite there in the car with them. And his mind moved to the first cause that he deemed was most reasonable.

_Mr. South Beach. _

Knowing Ziva she probably wouldn't tell him anything about her vacation, because she was just a very private person naturally. She'd never flaunt any of her successes around. But just like a mischievous child filled with curiosity, he poked the vase wondering if maybe it was that priceless after all.

"How was your vacation?" his eyes steered away from the windscreen for a second. The silence he was met with spoke much more than words could've. He'd push the vase and now it was at the very edge, if he pursued anymore it would fall and he'd have to face the consequences. And so he did, touched it just to see what would happen.

"Enjoyed your time with Mr. South Beach?" this time the vase did fall, but it didn't quite shatter. It fell onto the ground with an empty sound and just rebounded. That was a start, he'd knocked her off her feet and now he was waiting if she'd take his hand.

"It was…" she paused and he observed her out of his peripheral, something in that head of hers was turning, it was a simple question yet she couldn't answer him with a simple 'yes' or 'no', "It was, not as fun as I had imagined it."

It was concise but definitely not simple. What had she meant? Mr. South Beach not all she thought him to be?

Though it wasn't very nice of him to feel so, he was sort of glad that she hadn't had the best of times with _that _guy. And as selfish and over possessive as it may have sounded, he wanted her best of times to be with him.

He was happy with her answer and hadn't felt the need to pursue his little interrogation, but she continued, "It was rather boring actually… _he _was rather boring."

"How so? You're in a place filled with snow and you can't have fun?" he asked almost a-matter-of-a-factly.

"Yes well, not when you cannot ski well and have no help," he gave her a look that indicated her to continue, "he lived in the Swiss Alps a while back, he isn't exactly an amateur in the sport."

"What a douche!" he hadn't thought much of the comment until it left his mouth, "I mean if I were him I'd spend the whole time teaching you."

"Why?" she positioned herself against the door to face him, and he realized maybe his words were too direct.

"Cause it's so much fun, and I wouldn't want you to miss out on it," he flashed a quick smile before his eyes returned back to the road in front of them, "and anyways it would be more fun watching you fall on your ass."

"Then maybe I made the wrong choice with my Christmas this year," and then the roles switched and she was the one interrogating him, "What did you do for Christmas?"

"Umm y'know, the normal…" he murmured, half embarrassed that his Christmas had consisted of downing bottles of beer in his apartment. Alone.

"And what is the normal exactly?" There was no point in lying to her, she'd see right through it. That and also partly he couldn't even come up with a reasonable lie, well at least not one that would live up to rule seven.

"Beer and TV."

"With McGee?" she questioned.

"No, not this year, McGee went to his sister's for Christmas, apparently he brought Abby along too," he smirked, pushing the topic off of him and onto another subject.

"Really?"

"Yeh."

"So you were _alone_?" and though he had already acknowledged that fact, he was still deeply hurt by it, it was like cutting an open wound over and over, it would never heal. He responded with a slight nod of his head and the car fell into a depressing silence.

He came to a red light and she caught him off guard when she grabbed his free hand with both hers and cupped it, no words were exchanged which was something that'd become so familiar to. Their eyes did all the talking, and usually his spoke more than hers; she fell into the character of a listener while he talked.

"I'm sorry," he was definitely surprised at that.

"You're breaking rule six," he pointed out.

"Yes, because I broke rule eight," they were startled from their confronting conversation when the horns of the vehicles behind them shook them back to reality.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he picked up speed. She sighed heavily.

"You, I left _you _here while I went off with a man I hardly knew," that was possibly the purest and most genuine of truth she had ever said to him. True that their confrontation in the men's room definitely could compare, but she had just told him what he already knew. Things she needn't utter words of, because he knew her that well. But this, this took him aback.

He was saved from it as they arrived at her apartment, because the only answer she deserved was the purest and most genuine truth from him, and he was afraid to tell her that. Even though he'd convinced himself that all today was just what partners did, he knew it wasn't. It was just a stupid excuse so he'd get off his ass and show something real.

"We're here," he got out of the car and came around to her side to open the door for her. The eyes that looked up at him were filled with raw emotion and he knew his reflected hers like a mirror. He grabbed the bag and walked her up the stairs finally stopping in front of her door while she followed closely behind.

"Why did you come today Tony?" she blocked the hall way so there was nowhere to run.

"You asked me that before."

"Yes I did, and I am asking again because you did not answer me," her tensed body relaxed and she stood out of the hallway, and her eyes tempted him to leave.

"Because you are my partner," he reached for her hand and secured the handle in her hand before letting go. He could see the disappointment in her eyes as she turned around to unlock her door.

"And because I'd do anything for you," not exactly the words he'd intended to say, but it had seemed to do the job because something replaced the disappointment that lingered a moment ago and it looked something much like fondness.

"Thank you, Tony," she gently placed her hand on his face, the palm of her hand felt like velvet on his skin and it fitted perfectly as if it was fate for it to slide so immaculately against his cheek. It was like they'd discovered a whole new language, one not with their eyes but with their hands. He couldn't even imagine if it was possible for anyone to fit this amazingly together, like two pieces of a puzzle, there would only be one that would match it. You could force another together but it would never be its true pair.

But what scared him the most was that her touch seemed to burn away the mask that he had used for most of his life, the joker who covered anything and everything serious with a coat of humor.

"Oh Ziva my dear, you've arrived home," they were interrupted by Ziva's neighbor, "now who is this young man? Why haven't you brought him home earlier, you clearly know each other very well." The elderly woman eyed them as she laid her shopping bags on the ground and unlocked her door.

"Oh he's just my work partner," Ziva responded a bit hesitantly. The lady picked up her bags and gave them a curious look with a lift of an eyebrow.

"You need not worry Ziva, I don't mind the noise," she gave them a quick wink before she closed the door on them.

"Stay for awhile Tony," she opened the door a little wider as an invitation.

"I really should go."

"To do what?" And that was something he had no response to, because he really didn't have anything better to do than to drink himself silly for the rest of the night.

"Alright," he decided that maybe he'd give himself a chance, take that step he'd never taken before.

"You look beautiful today by the way…" he told her as the door clicked shut.

.::.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts they mean so much to me. Review on your way out!

-Ash


	3. Part III

**Part III**

.::.

"_The world's a different place,  
Where nothing's too hard to say,  
And nothing's too hard to do,  
Never too much to go through,  
to tell you the truth,  
Everything that's new… Baby it's you."_

_**-It's you by Westlife (Verse 3)**_

.::.

By the time Tony removed his coat and hung it on the rack Ziva had disappeared on him and the whole apartment fell into a hushed hum from the refrigerator which was shortly joined by the heater. The balmy surge of air that fanned from the vents was much welcomed, but left him in an awkward situation. With the cold he could've occupied himself with keeping himself warm but now with that taken away he was stuck.

He eventually made a move to the living room, there wasn't much that resided in the space but it still looked filled. A few pricey fine abstract arts hung on the bland white walls which gave the room a antique sort of feeling.

He couldn't quite help but smile at her book collection, her collection of novels in itself could match up to his own movie collection. Heck her bookshelf was larger than his movie shelf. He glanced through the titles just so he could spend more time with her, not physically her but with who she really was, the person who lost themselves in a world of books as an escape like he did with movies.

_Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Brontë.

_Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen.

_Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Brontë.

_To Kill a Mockingbird _by Harper Lee.

The rest he had never even heard of and some were written in Hebrew so there was no way he knew what they were. Maybe he should start reading some over the holidays; he made a mental note to pick up some books at the local library. His eyes ventured from the bookshelf to the mantelpiece where a clock and two green candles was all that sat above it, they looked terribly lonely across the span of area they were placed on.

He darted around the room in search for something, though he wasn't quite sure what. Kicking into decoration mode he plucked a stray flower that sat in the corner of the room, a few of her books and a pen. He positioned the books in angled stacks and placed the single stem of a tulip he had gathered and the pen above it. Though usually he'd be a bit cautious with books, since it was sitting directly above a fireplace, but he over looked it considering the fact that it hadn't been lit in many years from the lack of evidence of fire.

"What are you doing?" her voice echoed the room and he froze. What the hell _was _he doing? He'd been invited in and now he was messing with her stuff?

"I…uh.." he stuttered for words but none seemed to want to rise up to the occasion and take the blame, so he settled with a rough sigh.

"It is okay," she ambled across the room towards where he stood, "I quite like it like that." And then her head gawked up to him and smiled. The smile that as much as he didn't want to admit made him a little weak inside and made his heart skip a beat like he was falling in love for the first time.

"Do you want something to drink?" she patted him on the cheek and wandered off towards another room, most likely the kitchen but his head was spiraling and he couldn't really concentrate.

"Just water thanks," he was half out of it as he spoke, his hand had risen to where hers had just been, it felt like she'd left her mark right there and turned it into a little part of her. If only she knew how much of an effect she had on him.

She returned with two glasses of water in hand, hips swaying from side to side and how he wished he could touch her right now, because damn he was dying from that warm fuzzy feeling inside.

He accepted the glass and it sent an electric jolt through him when her hand brushed his and it was either she didn't care or she hadn't noticed. She settled onto the plump olive green sofa and sat Indian style as she closed her eyes and savored the refreshment of water against her throat.

He joined her, slowly lowering himself down onto the sofa, and suddenly the distance between them became so small, the sofa had looked a lot bigger from where he was a minute ago, but now they were probably a feet or so apart.

"Any plans for New Year's eve yet?" her eyes still shut closed, but he was aware that she was definitely still aware of her surroundings.

"Probably gonna just watch the telecast Time Square ball drop," he sipped on the clear liquid just because he didn't know what else to say. Then, again they slipped into the deafening silence that they were met idly with all throughout the day. And it was fucking annoying because his head kept wandering to a place it shouldn't have, which could be helped if Ziva didn't look that damn delectable at that moment with her body inclined slightly backwards.

"You?" he gulped down the lump that had risen so intrudingly to his throat, choking him. And god damnit why did she have to do that? The slight shrug of her shoulders followed by a devious smile that she didn't seem to take much notice of performing. Sometimes he wondered how he had lasted and survived her alluring charm for the most part of five years and soon to be six.

He didn't know if her actions were intended to be provocative or that was just how she moved, either way he couldn't take it for much longer before he needed to kiss those plump perfectly shaped lips, because he was a male after all.

And the last straw was pulled as she bent over and navigated with her eyes still shut close to place down her now empty glass. Her slim body curving like a feline then returning to its normal position, and the transition was done with such elegance it made the breath in him hitch and the next thing he knew his lips crushed against hers hard. And at first she seemed shocked and just when he thought she had won the tug of war inside of her and was going to pull away his hand graced across her arm and she melted against him.

Her arms snaked around his neck and into his sandy brown hair. Years of tension and agonizing torture from both ends all came crashing down and it was heavenly. Her slender body up close alongside his and their mouths melding against each other, he nipped her lower lip gently for entrance but instead she pulled away, a little afraid and bewildered.

He didn't know why she did so, but he could see the demons fighting her through her eyes, and something in her seemed so innocent and fearful he gave himself a mental head slap for his bluntness.

And though his heart urged him to reach out and hold her, his brain stubbornly counter reacted and refuse to comply, so he just sat there feeling totally powerless. He wanted to curse his brain until it would listen and allow him to move because he could see her begin to lose her battle, and he couldn't stand watching this sad one sided fight while he fought his own mere feeble one.

He'd managed to reach out and just gave her a gentle touch on the shoulder, and just like that she was knocked out of it and suddenly she was on top of him, their faces inches apart. He drowned in the caramel and chocolate swirl that her eyes presented, and it was as if she was taunting him. Was he going to run or was he going to stay?

For any other situation it would've been an easy answer. Run. Because he didn't want that emotional baggage, but this was different. This was Ziva, and not many could get this close to Ziva without her intent to kill you.

Though he was still partly doubtful he leaned up and gave her a chaste kiss, because he wasn't sure if what she was doing was scaring him or inviting him. And it was just like a test that one had to pass and everything becomes a whole lot easier. The smile returned to her lips as she sealed his slightly agape mouth with hers.

.::.

Come the early hours of the morning Tony found himself tangled within Ziva's sheets, her naked body snuggled into his and she was sound asleep; aside from the slight snoring every once in a while. He should've been sleeping too, but amidst trying page fifty-seven (which now he could guarantee works every time) and several rounds, he hadn't forgotten the events that happened prior and the scars that her body was now marred with.

And because he had never dealt with this sort of situation he couldn't distinguish as to what to do. He couldn't leave, not that he wanted to, but now that they've crossed that line, the very thin line that they always bordered and pushed limits on, he didn't know what the future may hold or how the course would run.

His heart hammered in his chest and the feeling of her in his arms made that fuzzy feeling roar up within him again. He dislodged himself from Ziva, careful not to rouse her.

"Where are you going?" He swiveled around in all his glory to face her; he could hear the uncertainty and trepidation in her voice, almost as if she'd expected it. _Expected him to leave._

"To the bathroom…" he smiled.

"_There's only one thing I want  
One thing I need beside me  
For all that you are  
For everything you do  
For all that you've done  
Just for showing me the truth "_

_**It's you**_

.::.

A/N: We've hit the end of the road! I hope I didn't disappoint any of you, thank you very much for reading and reviewing! Don't be shy to leave another on your way out =)

*Made a little correction.

-Ash


End file.
